I believe I've seen hell And it is White
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: OS à partir de cette phrase de North & South. Très noir , Très métaphorique. Point de vue d'un seul personnage mais d'une certaine manière, c'est un peu du Jisbon. Bref difficile de résumé. Style très différent de d'habitude. Bref R&R. Merci !


**I believe I have seen Hell. And it is white.**

**Encore un one shot je ne m'arrête plus mais qu'importe. Cette phrase me hante presque. Alors j'ai décidé de faire une fiction dessus.**

**Je vous préviens c'est un délire complètement pur de ma part et qui peut se comparer à de la poésie presque de la prose lyrique mais sombre…. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez un peu Baudelaire ou Loti avec Fantômes d'Orient ou Aziyadé ? C'est un peu ça mais le tout est basé sur une phrase.**

**Tout ce que j'écris est assez noir en ce moment, désolée. **

**Bref je vous dirais à la fin de cette histoire comment je l'ai construite mais je pense que vous comprendrez. Vous saurez aussi quel personnage parle. **

_**Paths of perdition***_

J'ai survécu. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je crois que j'ai vécu l'enfer. Il a une couleur. Le blanc. Comme la neige.

Ce blanc intense, qui voltige autour de vous, vous rend joyeux, gai, des perles de coton, des plumes qui masquent tout ce qu'il représente vraiment. Le froid, la brûlure, la tristesse, le silence… le noir.

Quant le blanc tombe autour d'eux, qu'il s'attache aux vêtements pour disparaître, il ne le remarque pas. Pourtant à chaque fois, ce flocon blanc meurt. Tout comme un esprit, il est unique. Il est perdu à tout jamais, mais peu remarque la tristesse des choses. Tellement éphémère, tellement fragile, instant unique et exquis perdu à tout jamais….

Alors on essaye de capturer et de recréer ce blanc, pour qu'il ne meurt pas … on tente de s'amuser, de rire, de faire semblant pour qu'il dur. Le bonheur est une éphémère chimère qui vous tombe dessus et fond trop rapidement pour l'apprécier….

La neige qui m'entourait a fondu, tous les flocons se sont transformés en une boue immense en une fraction de seconde…. Cette boue était rouge. La neige est rouge… et celle-ci s'attachait trop bien à moi… elle ne me laissait aucune chance de me débattre, de me raccrocher… un océan rouge sang…. Une pluie épaisse qui remplissait chaque coin de mon esprit… faisant disparaître ma vie si facilement…. Les morceaux se sont brisés un à un… comme un miroir qui ne reflétait plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais avant….

Parfois j'oublie. J'y parviens, un bref moment je crois retrouver la neige, être monté assez haut m'être élevé et la retrouver… cette neige éternelle. Mais ça ne dure pas, ça ne dure jamais. Elle finit par disparaître à nouveau et l'océan rouge revient me chercher.

Je replonge en lui, il me laisse m'échouer sur une grève coupante et âcre, des pointes acérés que sont mes souvenirs de bonheur de la neige, de ce froid qui m'anesthésiait reviennent et disparaissent sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil rouge qui se moque de moi et de ma peine de ma haine. La douleur affluât de nouveau, à chaque respiration, la marée m'emporte vers le large de l'océan et me ramène, me projette sur cette île perdu, balayé par les vents de mes tourments….

Personne n'est là, près de moi. Je veux sortir de cet enfer… mais personne n'est là. Moi-même, je deviens mon propre ennemi, prisonnier cette île et de sa chaleur étouffante, le sel blanc s'accroche à moi et je pense naïvement y déceler une parcelle de la couleur que j'affectionnais tant … ma parcelle de bonheur…

Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile chaque jour. Je ne sais plus ou je suis. Le blanc de mes jours heureux et le rouge de mon angoisse ont changé.

_**Wrecking***_

Je ne comprends pas…. Maintenant mon enfer c'est le blanc à nouveau. Le rouge me laisse du répit. J'essaie de comprendre… du blanc partout, en haut en bas à gauche ou à droite mais il ne tombe pas en morceau … ce blanc est devenu ma prison…

Une prison qui chaque jour, immuablement, bouge. Des formes apparaissent devant mes yeux. Tous n'est pas blanc dans ses formes… je crois qu'elles veulent m'aider… mais moi je sais que je ne peux plus être aidé… je pars tout doucement dans cette lente agonie qu'elle soit blanche ou rouge tout n'est plus qu'une confusion de couleur qui me tue à petit feu… chaleur glaciale ou froid brûlant qu'importe toutes ses heures d'agonie … plus personne n'est là pour moi…

Et pourtant une de ses ombres veut m'aider… à quoi bon… laisser moi dans mon enfer gelé… je ne suis plus que douleur et tristesse, solitude et rancœur, culpabilité et haine… plus rien ne peut m'atteindre… la digue que j'ai forgé ce mur incassable, est trop présent et les mots que l'on me dit non plus de sens… je n'ai plus de vie, plus d'esprit, seul mon corps reste encore dans cet autre monde ou je me refuse à retourner…. La neige y a fondu… jamais plus je ne veux y retourner non… tout va encore disparaitre cette vie trop barbare laissez-moi la quitter simplement….

Mais non, on ne me laissait pas la quitter… cette enfer blanc, je devais le quitter bientôt je le sentais. Mais il fallait pour ça que je remonte la pente et quitte de nouveau l'océan rouge qui avait geler, combattre mes démons, aplanir la grève qui continuait de mon ronger dès que je tentais de me relever … je crois que je commence à y voir clair, un peu plus… les ombres de mes hantises et de mes craintes laissant place à autre chose….

_**Exploration **_

La plage est coupante, les sentiers dans lesquels je m'engage me laissent debout mais au fur et à mesure m'égratignent le corps. La pluie m'apaise. Je sens à nouveau la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Je reviens à la vie. La non mort qui me possédait a battu en retraite dans un coin sombre.

Un désir obscure m'habite toujours de la haine encore … mais elle me permet d'avancer de trouver une stabilité sur mon chemin tortueux. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? Les miennes le sont dans un sens mais mauvaise dans un autre : le souffle qui me permet de continuer n'a qu'un seul nom : la vengeance.

La couleur n'est plus blanche. Mais rouge et blanche maintenant. Je dors dans cette atmosphère. Blanche avec une touche de rouge. Glacial. Mais ça me permets de me fixer dans mon but ultime. Mon enfer personnel…. Je me demande vaguement de quel couleur est le paradis … enfin je n'y retournerais jamais, alors pourquoi me poser la question… tricherie, mensonge, manipulation, c'est moi. Je suis un lâche … je ne vis que pour détruire…

_**Reflexions**_

Je me retrouve dans une autre atmosphère mais le blanc et le rouge domine toujours. Une nouvelle couleur est apparue dans mon esprit embrumé par les lueurs fantomatiques des personnes qui m'entourent. Le vert. C'est un vert qui comme moi je pense a connu cet enfer blanc… ce petit instant de bonheur qui ne dure jamais longtemps et vous laisse alors cruellement tombé dans l'oubli, dans un désert aride, de sel qui reflète impitoyablement les reflets de ce soleil qui vous nargue et vous brûle cruellement. Désert de sel, désert blanc renvoyant cette image implacable et sans espoir d'une vie gâchée en d'une succession d'instants vides et sans la moindre importance.

Cette couleur me hante maintenant et s'insinue de plus en plus dans mon être, sans que je puisse lutter… elle me pousse en avant, hors de ce sentier que je me suis créé et m'oblige de plus en plus à en changer, des chemins nouveaux apparaissent sans que je puisse me décider à en choisir un autre.

Le blanc et le rouge reste présent, des chaines à la froideur obsédante et bouillante reste en moi. Elles ne me laisseront pas partir aussi facilement. Mon chemin à changer une fois. Aurais-je le courage de retourner la neige scintillante ? L'océan rouge viendra –t-il me reprendre encore cette couleur verte ? Cette couleur d'espoir ? Que dois-je faire ?

_**Crossroads**_

Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question … Shakespeare … oui la question est mal posée enfin pour moi. Je suis mais en même temps je ne suis pas. Ceci est mon dilemme. La question est erronée. D'un coté une jungle verte touffue et magnifique, le blanc s'y traduit par des reflets du soleil moins fort sur l'eau tout y paraît tellement agréable ? L'enfer serait-il chatoyant finalement ? Le paradis ne pouvait pas être pour lui n'est ce pas ? N'était ce pas une illusion qui l'entrainerait directement au plus profond, là ou Cerbère se repétrirait de lui, jusqu'à la fin.

Que devait-il faire ? Continuer ? S'arrêter ? Repartir ? Mais vers quoi ? Vers qui ? Pourquoi ? je commence à me parler à moi-même en utilisant la troisième personne …

J'ai enfin la réponse à ma question…

_**Hell to Heaven**_

Cette route est dure mais différente. J'accepte. Je dois faire mon chemin ainsi. Ma croix devient de moins en moins lourde et de plus en plus de couleur se côtoie en moi c'est un arc en ciel de couleur… je ris de moi-même et reviens de plus en plus dans le monde des vivants. Le rouge et le blanc sont différents maintenant. Il n'est plus rouge sang, il n'est plus blanc froid.

Les couleurs sont chaudes, chatoyantes et accueillantes, elle me baigne de plus en plus. Et je reviens, de nouveau à la vie. Mon île n'est plus balayé par la vent, seul une légère brise viens me caresser le visage, la tempête est passée. L'été a fait place à un automne reposant, fragile mais éclatant… les feuilles rouges sont tombées et le blanc de la neige a balayé les derniers reliefs de mes souvenirs de mort.

La vie est revenue.

La neige a fait place au printemps. La couleur verte de l'espoir revenue. Pour longtemps.

_**I believe I have seen Hell. And it is white. **_

_**Now I believe in Heaven. And it's a rainbow.**_

**Bon: explications. **

**C'est une fic du point de vue de Jane qui est très métaphorique je le sais.**

**Paths of perdition, il perd sa femme et son enfant tués par Red John. Paths of Perdition signifient sentiers de la perdition. **

**La seconde partie intitulée wrecking signifie naufrage et il est alors en hôpital psychiatrique. **

**Exploration est la troisième partie, c'est le temps entre sa sortie d'hôpital et avant le travail avec Lisbon. **

**Reflexions, le début de son travail avec Lisbon et le commencement du changement**

**Crossroads, à la croisée des chemins, il revient à la vie lentement il décide de vivre pas seulement pour se venger**

**Hell to Heaven, de l'enfer au paradis, le choix était le bon, il est revenu à la vie et n'est plus un étranger à lui-même.**

**Enfin sachez que la phrase ****"I believe I have seen hell. And it is white" est une phrase du film North & South. ****Je pense que c'est l'une des phrases du film qui m'a le plus inspire. J'ai donc voulu rajouter à la fin de cette phrase une autre que j'ai mis à la fin pour complèter.**

_**I believe I have seen Hell. And it is white. **_

_**Now I believe in Heaven. And it's a rainbow**_

_**Je crois que j'ai vu l'enfer, il a une couleur, il est blanc**_

_**Maintenant je crois au Paradis, et c'est un arc en ciel**_

**Je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous accueillerez cette fic, très franchement je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en dire moi-même. **

**Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de l'étrange noel de Mister Jane.**

**Donc a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Mione-Christie.**


End file.
